When celebrating special occasions, balloons are commonly formed into decorative bouquets. When a plurality of decorative balloon bouquets are being prepared it is extremely difficult to get them uniform. This uniformity can relate to uniformity from bouquet to bouquet or uniformity between balloons within a bouquet. Balloon sculpturing apparatus are used to achieve a greater degree of uniformity in balloon bouquets, thereby enhancing the visual effect achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,713 which was granted to Yaffe in 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,985 which was granted to Lovik in 1991 serve as examples of balloon sculpturing apparatus. The Yaffe reference discloses a base with an upstanding support structure having a plurality of vertically spaced attachment points to which strings tethering balloons can be attached. The Lovik reference discloses a base with an upstanding support structure having a plurality of vertically spaced sculpturing rings. Each of the sculpturing rings having a plurality of slots which are adapted to receive a neck of a balloon.
The Lovik reference is not suited for preparing the most common form of decorative balloon arrangement, that being a balloon cluster tethered by strings. The Yaffe reference, while particularly designed for the preparation of balloon clusters tethered by strings, does not permit as rapid an assembly of the decorative bouquets as is desired and requires some visual judgement on the part of the user. The need for the exercise of judgement on the part of the user reduces the utility of the apparatus, for the results will not be uniform from person to person. For example, a short person has a line of visual reference that differs from that of a tall person. If the exercise of judgement is required there is a difference in the bouquets produced by the tall and short persons arising from this difference in visual reference.